Load balancing refers to distributing a work load across available resources. In computer networking, load balancing is used, for example, to divide network traffic among redundant links. In general, load balancing in this context is limited to a single determination that is a function of a single attribute of a communication. However, using a single attribute of a communication for load balancing limits flexibility and control over traffic patterns. Thus, difficulties with precisely controlling traffic patterns may arise.